Addicting Scent
by Articulated
Summary: Kiba begins to lose control of his instincts because of an all too addicting scent. The alluring scent of another shinobi is seemingly haunting the poor dog-nin.  KibaShika, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Addicting Scent **

**Pairing: Kiba x Shikamaru **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm poor. I'm not famous. Yadda yadda. **

**

* * *

**

He growled lowly sprinting at an inhuman speed through the village gates in a blur of movement, coming to a quick halt moments later, in the middle of a usually unused training field. He sniffed, a growl rumbling up from deep within his chest again as he shook his head sharply.

"His scent is everywhere," Kiba growled out, as Akamaru whimpered at his side. Kiba threw himself to the ground with a heavy sigh, giving up on ever escaping the annoying and ever presence scent of one overly lazy chunin. It was a deep rich scent that was slowly torturing the poor dog-nin into a clearly unstable state. "It's like coming home," Kiba whispered his voice tortured and soft, causing Akamaru to whimper beside him. He'd been avoiding Shikamaru for nearly two weeks now, ever since the moment he'd first noticed the other boy's soft yet overly alluring scent. A scent that was now everywhere, following the poor boy around like a cloak, he just couldn't seem to be able to get far enough away to escape it.

He hadn't ever noticed the boy's scent before that day, and they'd been pretty close friends since their days back in the academy. Along with Choji and Naruto, they'd caused Iruka-sensei some serious headaches. But that was back during a time that seemed so far in the past now, when times weren't troubled. Before they'd failed Naruto and lost Sasuke. Kiba shook his head in an attempt to erase those rocky thoughts; once again the annoyance to settle in, as his thoughts flooded full force back to Shikamaru.

He'd never thought of the other boy much in any kind of sense outside of the pranks they pulled and their easy friendship. He'd never overly looked at Shikamaru either, until that fateful day two weeks ago. He frowned thinking about how Shikamaru had busted through the door to his hospital room, the look on his face was tortured and frightened. Kiba had stared back at the boy in shock; he'd never seen such desperation in the boy's eyes before. It was the first time that Kiba had ever really and truly looked at Shikamaru also, his brown eyes were blazing with so many emotions that Kiba swore his heart had stopped momentarily. He hadn't been able to wrap his mind around the mumbling, frenzied and scared Shikamaru that was standing next to his bed, staring down at him with such huge expressive eyes.

Kiba couldn't actually even remember half of what Shikamaru had said that day, because the words hadn't really mattered to him; not when he could see everything in those open eyes, pleading with him for _forgiveness. _It was a pretty foreign concept to Kiba, someone nearly begging him for forgiveness. But Kiba had given it freely, easily and without thought; he'd have given Shikamaru anything he'd asked for at that moment, anything at all. Kiba could understand the worry and panic that were etched on Shikmaru's face, he'd heard how badly the others had been injured; but he'd also been informed a few moments before Shikamaru had busted through his door, that all of them were pulling through and would be fine.

Kiba remembered that Shikamaru had bundled Kiba up into a tight hug, and he'd frozen in shock and disbelief. He couldn't remember having seen Shikamaru hug anyone, ever. Even when they were younger, Shikamaru never hugged his mother or father. It was in that moment, Kiba's mind spinning with confusion that he'd latched onto the scent of Shikamaru and the warmth of his embrace. Shikamaru's scent had never been a strong scent; it had always been a subtle undertone to everything else around them. But, not anymore; after that experience, it was literally everywhere. Kiba could even smell the scent in his own room, as he lay in bed each night. Lack of sleep had resulted in very little sleep for the dog-nin and his temper had begun flaring up even more easily lately.

Kiba shook his head remembering just this morning he'd snapped at his sister for shutting a door too loudly, as she'd made her way around the house preparing to leave for a mission. He frowned; he was seriously and slowly losing his mind. Akamaru nudged Kiba's hand with his head softly, feeling the turmoil raging within his master. Kiba smiled halfheartedly, petting Akamaru softly as he whispered, "I'm okay boy." Akamaru looked anything but convinced. Kiba turned his attention up towards the clouds, which only caused thoughts of Shikamaru to resurface to the forefront of his mind once again. Distracting himself from Shikamaru he found, had become nearly impossible. Because every reaction, every untaken action, every thought, it all revolved around Shikamaru entirely.

If only his scent didn't arouse the poor dog-nin, he wouldn't even have an issue. Sometimes other scents stood out more pronounced, and he'd grown accustom to having to adjust to that factor. But he'd never been affected in this way by a mere scent before. Certain scents always caused different reactions, and he could often times smell sex on people around the village; a scent that obviously aroused the teenage boy but he'd grown used to fighting that feeling down, and ignoring the scent much more easily. But he'd never had the scent of another person arouse him; he'd never even been overly interested in a person's scent before.

He knew what Hinata, Shino and Kurenai all smelled like because they were on his team and it was easier for him to know where they were by scent rather than rely on their chakra feel. Kiba had gotten used to the scents of his mother and sister; who both had a strong underlying scent of dog wrapped around their own unique scents. Kiba imagined to them, he had that same dog scent also.

Kiba had even been able to start to pick out the scent of Iruka-sensei, having spent so much time in trouble and up close to the teacher. As well as Kakashi-sensei who just had a very unique scent, much like the man himself. But none of them had really pulled at anything deep within him before; it was another thing that made them themselves to him. But, Shikamaru's scent was different and Kiba had been slightly amazed he'd never noticed it before. Shikamaru smelled like rich chocolate, and a sort of spicy woodsy scent underneath. Rich chocolate that Kiba wanted to take a huge bite out of. Kiba groaned, feeling the stirrings of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

He could still faintly smell Shikamaru, and wondered if the scent was just all in his head at this point. This training field was barely ever used, that being the main reason Kiba had picked this one to run to. And Shikamaru was so lazy, that the boy probably rarely ever trained at all anymore; especially now that he'd been the only one to make chunin. Kiba sniffed softly, the scent was getting stronger, _it really is all in my mind, I am going crazy! _Kiba covered his eyes with his hands in distress, before noticing that Akamaru had stood up and was barking loudly now.

Kiba dropped his hands, and tilted his head back. He could see the silhouette of an upside down figured walking towards them. Kiba sighed, _Shikamaru. _Kiba finally figured it had to be the lazy-nin because his scent was practically pulsing around Kiba now, invading every thought. Kiba could feel his instincts going crazy, trying to break free of the slipping hold he had on them. He'd been avoiding Shikamaru lately, not allowing himself to ever be alone with the other boy; because he wasn't sure he could contain himself. The scent was all too tempting. Kiba's hands clawed into the ground next to him, as he attempted to breathe only through his mouth, trying to erase the scent.

Kiba found that made matters worse, far worse. He could practically taste Shikamaru's scent now, tantalizing and alluring. Kiba groaned harshly, rolling over onto his stomach quickly, before jumping up to his feet. Shikamaru was a few steps away from him now, bent down to scratch at Akamaru's ears who was panting at his feet. Kiba glared at his puppy, _traitor. _Akamaru turned towards him, as if he had heard him and yipped playfully. Kiba felt his stomach nearly drop to his feet, when Shikamaru's eyes locked onto his own. Kiba literally bit back a whimper, cutting open his bottom lip in the process and tasting the blood in his mouth instantly. It did nothing to calm his raging instincts, the pounding of his heart, or the heat of arousal that was blanketing his body.

"You been avoiding me, Inuzuka?" Shikamaru said, slowly standing back up. Kiba felt like bolting then, just making a run for anywhere but where he was right now. He wasn't positive he could pull off a lie currently, and he wasn't even sure he had it in him to lie to Shikamaru at all anymore. It took him a minute to realize that Shikamaru had used his last name, which meant he was either upset or annoyed, possibly both. Kiba felt a niggling of guilt at the back of his mind, at the possibility of upsetting the boy.

"I –" Kiba started lamely, his voice catching in his throat when Shikamaru took a step closer. He resisted the urge to take a step back, knowing that would only annoy the shadow-nin more.

"You?" Shikamaru asked, his head tilting to the side slightly as he took another step closer. Kiba took a step backwards panicking as the other boy's scent grew impossibly stronger, and he could feel his own canine's enlarge. Shikamaru stopped moving instantly, his face tightened and his eyes hardened. "I'll take that as a yes. Want to tell me why?"

Kiba would rather stab himself with a kunai, than answer that question. He shuffled his feet, a nervous habit he hadn't gotten rid of from when they were younger. Shikamaru's ever sharp eyes and mind caught the movement, and Kiba could tell the moment the other boy knew he was nervous.

"Kiba," Shikamaru sighed, his voice sounded tired now. Then suddenly he was moving towards Kiba again, and the panic returned ten-fold. Kiba's eyes widened and he held his breath quickly retreating a few more steps. Shikamaru glared at him then, "Are you going to continue to run away, like a little boy?" Kiba couldn't even bring himself to get angry at the poke on his maturity level; he was far too concerned about his ever waning control over himself. He knew that he was dangerously approaching the line of no return. Once crossed Kiba wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself, at all. Shikamaru was moving faster now, and Kiba stumbled over his own feet as he tried to move faster back away from the boy.

"Shika, no please," Kiba whined, retreating further away. Shikamaru's steps faltered slightly, as concern for Kiba suddenly bloomed across his features. He took a moment to look at the boy, noticing the enlarged canine's suddenly and how his eyes were a tight slits of deep black now.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, concern for the other boy making his voice tight. Kiba shook his head a few times, closing his eyes and trying to reign in his control. He heard Akamaru whimpered from somewhere to his left, as he took a deep breath instantly regretting that the moment his senses were filled with nothing but the boy standing a few steps away from him.

Kiba whimpered pitifully, and Shikamaru moved a few steps closer to him. Kiba opened his eyes, startled at the sound and couldn't stop himself when he stumbled forward towards the boys. His face nuzzling into the now stiff shadow-nin's neck, as his control slipped further away. Kiba whimpered lowly, as he sniffed deeply against Shikamaru's smooth neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop. I'm sorry," Kiba mumbled against Shikamaru's neck, as he continued to nuzzle his face into the warmth, allowing himself to be surrounded by the other boy's addicting scent. Shikamaru was for once in his life, completely confused and unsure what to do. He was usually able to get himself into and out of the worst and best of situations. He was known for his tactical genius, if not laziness. But he had no clue what exactly was going on with the boy now cuddling into him, and nuzzling almost lovingly at his neck.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked softly, concerned yet still uncertain. Shikamaru jumped slightly, as he felt the sharp teeth graze across his neck.

"Shikamaru," Kiba said deeply. And Shikamaru could almost taste the heat that poured out with the simple utterance of his name. His back tensed immediately, and he wasn't so sure he was confused anymore. "You need to –" Kiba choked over his words, nibbling the side of the shadow-nin's neck lightly, before fighting against his own instincts and shaking his head tightly. "You need to run, I'm not – I can't stop. I need you, - you have to – please," Kiba finished harshly, his fingers digging into Shikamaru's sides, he wasn't sure when they'd even gotten there. He still wasn't entirely sure he knew what was going on, or what Kiba was asking him for. But whatever the dog-nin was currently doing to his neck, felt amazing and was causing his brain to haze over even more.

"Kiba," Shikamaru started softly, his head tilting as the boy pushed his head further into the curve of his neck. "I don't know what you're trying tell me." Shikamaru cursed his brain then, if he was such a genius why couldn't he get his head on straight and figure this out. He sighed sharply, as Kiba's teeth bit into the side of his neck harshly, giving him the answer to his inability at brain function.

Kiba was cursing himself inside his mind, trying to get his body to stop and his mouth to form the words he knew needed to come out. But being this close, tasting the richness of the boy in his arms; he wasn't sure he had the control anymore to stop himself, he just couldn't seem to pull in the reigns. He tasted better than he smelled, like he'd literally been dipped in chocolate. And the small noises Shikamaru was making were only making it harder to pull himself away from the smaller boy.

"Shit," Kiba cursed lowly. Forcefully pulling his head away, and laying his forehead against the other boy's shoulder. Attempting to loosen his bruising grasp on the shorter boy's hips, he tried to calm himself down enough to talk. "I can't let you go," Kiba said pitifully. "Your scent it's everywhere, so good. You have to – Shika go, you have to," Kiba bit back a growl, his hands tightening on the other boy's hips momentarily. "Run," Kiba said biting his lip, "Run!"

Shikamaru was so shaken by Kiba's frantic yell, that he jumped back a step, effectively prying himself from the dog-nin's tight hold. Shikamaru stood there staring at the boy in front of him, understanding finally settling in. Kiba was fighting to control an attraction, caused by Shikamaru's scent and Kiba's powerful sense of smell. He scoffed at himself, he should have been smart enough to figure that out; but he had been highly distracted with the boy that close to him; those teeth, lips and mouth doing delicious things to his neck. Shikamaru suddenly noticed the way Kiba's hands had clenched into fists, and his body was literally shaking now.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru was starting to wonder if he had a death wish, playing this closely to an Inuzuka who looked very much on the end of his self-control rope. He could see Kiba's eyes close tightly, and his head tilt further away from the shadow-nin.

"Shika," Kiba whined then, dropping forward onto his knees, his hands clenching into the ground and his forehead hitting against the hard surface with a thud. Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly, before he took a step forward.

"Kiba! Are you –"

"Shika, I can't control it. You have to go, you have to get away. I can't – I'm almost out of –" Kiba's voice trailed off, and his hands tightened further and his body began to shake again.

"Let me help you," Shikamaru heard himself saying, _where had that come from. _He found himself surprised to realize that he didn't regret the words; he really wanted to help the boy in front of him. He could heard Kiba's laugh suddenly, but it was deeper than he'd ever heard before.

"I'm not sure you understand Shika," Kiba said suddenly, his head lifting up. There was a gleam in the dog-nin's eyes, one that Shikamaru had never seen but hope he would see repeatedly now, because it caused an unbearable yet wonderful heat to flush across his entire body, his arousal spiking from just that look. Kiba tilted his head to the side, his eyes tightened as he seemed to sniff.

Shikamaru felt himself squirm then, remembering that the other boy could often times smell certain emotions when he was in this more animalistic state. He was pretty sure that arousal was one of the strongest scents to the entire Inuzuka clan.

"Are you aroused," Kiba asked tightly, his hands pulling at the ground. Shikamaru could feel his entire face enflame, and knew that was answer enough for the boy who was suddenly on his feet looking at him curiously. "You are."

"I –" Shikamaru started, and then wondered how he was even going to explain that one away. "I'm – Yes." _Smooth Shikamaru, real smooth. _Shikamaru shook his head at himself, this was definitely not how he'd pictured finally coming out to one of his best friends, the one best friend that he happened to be highly attracted to, no less.

"Interesting," Kiba said, a smirk slowly gracing his bruised lips. "Maybe you do understand, more than I thought then." Kiba's feet shuffled, as he fought the urge to just lunge at the boy across from him. He wanted a few more answers, and a little bit more understanding then that. Even though he was animalistic by nature, and his sexual instincts were powerful; he cared about the shadow-nin.

"I didn't mean for you to –" Shikamaru's throat tightened up on him, and he felt like such a teenage girl. "Troublesome," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Troublesome, is something you sure are Shika. But I'd like you to finish whatever it is you were attempting to explain," Kiba said softly, closing the distance between them quickly. Smiling at the surprised look at crossed Shikamaru's face as he blinked up at him, Kiba grabbed onto the shorter boy's hips once again.

"Uh, - right. Attracted to boys – you. Attracted to you-u-u –" Shikamaru moaned softly, losing his train of thought as Kiba's sharpened teeth graze over the boy's ear.

"Attracted to me, and?" Kiba supplied, as he nuzzled his face once again into the curve of the shadow-nin's neck.

"Yes. And I was – Would you cut that out," Shikamaru exclaimed, slapping at Kiba's hands that had begun to wander. "I can't think when you're doing that." Kiba smirked as he took a small step back, and raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, hurry then Shika," Kiba sighed.

"I was going to tell you, you know eventually. Especially after everything happened when we went out after Sasuke, and everyone was injured. And I couldn't explain the tightness in my chest, when I found out you were not in the best of condition, but going to be okay. And I busted into your room, and you were just laying there all bandaged up and looking so vulnerable –" Kiba growled at the word, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Vulnerable!"

"I don't mean, just –" Shikamaru squeaked in a very unmanly way as his entire body flushed red, he rubbed his face with his palm and tried to think about his words before he got himself killed by the dog-nin instead of what he really wanted from him. He'd never felt like such a girl in his life, and this whole situation was seriously messing with his image. "I'm sorry. You just looked, I don't know – And I was worried about you, worried about everyone. But there was this small part of me that was worried about you more. And I couldn't explain it away anymore, like I'd been trying to. I knew I was attracted to you, and I had to come to terms with it, you know." Shikamaru could feel himself blushing again, and ducked his head down to try and hide it.

"So you've been attracted to me?" Kiba said in wonder, any urge to tear of Shikamaru's clothes and let his instincts take over had slowly faded away, with that wonderment.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "And then you were avoiding me. I thought you'd figured it out. Like you could sense it, or smell it. But, I guess you hadn't… You were just smelling me?"

"It was that damn hug," Kiba said, smiling when Shikamaru's face flushed again. "Your scent clung to me during that hug, and it was the first time I really noticed it."

"What do I smell like?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes brighter than Kiba could remember ever seeing them.

"Like chocolate and sort of this spicy woodsy underlying scent, but its mostly chocolate. Rich, deep, addicting chocolate. You taste like it too, probably because of your scent. The scents and tastes mix together for us differently than people with normal senses." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head, feeling suddenly nervous.

"I, you –" Shikamaru wasn't sure how to exactly phrase what he wanted to give to Kiba, and what he wanted for himself also. How exactly do you just ask one of your best friends if they wanted to go have sex, right now? Shikamaru wasn't really sure, he'd never found himself caring about anyone or wanting anyone enough before Kiba. Kiba's eyebrow quirked up, because he could smell the arousal that had been steadily leaking from Shikamaru, spike slightly as his voice has died off.

"Mom and Hana left this morning, some mission that they were both actually needed for; tracking down some guy through the desert. I don't know." Kiba's voice faltered, before he shook his head and let the instincts pour back in, the arousal coming back to the forefront of his mind. "Lets go back to my place."

"Yes," Shikamaru said breathlessly, as the dog-nin scooped him up into his arms, bent to allow Akamaru to jump up onto Shikamaru's stomach and then took off at a blinding speed towards the Inuzuka compound. Shikamaru tried not to think about what he would look like to anyone of their friends if they caught them. He wasn't sure that his image would survive if anyone of them saw him curled up in Kiba's arms, head buried into the curve of his neck, nibbling softly on the soft, warm flesh. Though, at this point he was pretty positive he didn't overly care about his image.

* * *

**Review, please. I'm thinking I may add a next chapter, with an actual lemon. Maybe some after everything settles and what happens with the two boys. But, only if people are actually reading the story, and want more. Otherwise I'm not going to waste my time, because I don't have anything more written out, just ideas for where it could/would go. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Addicting Scent **

**Pair: Kiba x Shikamaru **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm poor. I'm not famous. Yadda yadda. **

**A/N: Well this is for the few that reviewed. I've never really written any type of in depth male on male lemon, so sorry if it's terrible. Hopefully it's not, but not being a gay male, or male at all sort of limits my ability to make it realistic. But, I had a few friends I could ask a few simple questions without making completely uncomfortable. So here's to hoping that helped, and that having a viciously unstable imagination is good for something! Enjoy! And please review. **

**Anyways! Chapter Two; Passionate Embrace **

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru gasped as he was dropped suddenly, scrambling for a moment as his mind settled back to where he currently was, rather than where he'd been; lost in thought. His eyes blinked a few times before his vision focused on Kiba, who was currently standing beside him, leaning over him slightly and staring down at him with intense, hungry eyes. Shikamaru felt a sudden surge of anxiety, _what was I thinking?_ But, he knew there was no point in denying how much he not only cared about the boy next to him but also how much he wanted the boy. He'd always been curious about Kiba in a way, since they'd first met back in the Academy.

Kiba had always been a friendly, troublemaking, happy, carefree boy. Shikamaru was a troublemaker, but he'd also sort of been detached in a way from everyone else around him. Sure he cared about his team, and he loved his parents, and he'd been worried sick about everyone on the team when they'd gone after Sasuke. But he'd never felt overly attached to anyone before, outside the soft beating awareness of his bonds of friendship. Except for Kiba, he'd always been something more, something Shikamaru just couldn't quite contain or control. And Shikamaru liked being in control, and understanding everything around him; it was after all what he did best.

Shikamaru quirked his head to the side, before leaning back against the bed beneath him. Kiba's eyes narrowed further, as Shikamaru smirked up at him. A low rumbling started in his chest, and didn't get a chance to burst out, because his mouth was suddenly fused against Shikamaru's. It was a hot, demanding, almost punishing kiss that was sure to leave the boys both with bruised lips. Kiba nipped roughly at Shikamaru's bottom lip, causing the boy to open his mouth in a gasp. Kiba internally jumped for triumph as his tongue slipped between parted lips.

Suddenly unable to contain himself any longer, his instincts coming back in full force, he practically ripped the clothes off of Shikamaru's body. Ignoring the ripping noises, and destruction he'd just caused to the poor chunin's uniform, Kiba continued his disrobing of the now stunned shadow-nin. Shikamaru stared up at Kiba with wide eyes, before his body started to shake as he attempted to hold back his laughter; he was pretty positive Kiba would not appreciate him laughing at this moment, at all. But the image now burned permanently into his mind of Kiba struggling with his clothes, ripping and pulling frantically as if a man on a mission. Shikamaru's contained laughter went unnoticed by the dog-nin, as he finally unveiled the last hidden parts of the boy lying before him. Kiba allowed himself a moment of perusal, as he ran heated hands over the boy's nearly flawless tan skin. Shikamaru's body tensed, and arched underneath skillful hands, searching for more contact.

"Kiba," Shikamaru whispered breathlessly, hands grasping for the boy above him, before forcefully pulling the fully clothed dog-nin on top of himself. Kiba smirked up at Shikamaru, as he ran his tongue down the entire length of Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru could do nothing but moan helplessly, and watch the boy above him.

"I've always wondered," Kiba started, biting at Shikamaru's hip harshly, "If you were the type to want control," another bite to the inside of the shaking boy's thigh, "or the type to give up control." Kiba smirked moments, before he enveloped the entire length of Shikamaru's arousal within his mouth, causing the boy beneath him to moan loudly, his back arching off the bed as his head fell backwards roughly bouncing off the pillow. Shikamaru wasn't sure he'd ever felt something as entirely painful yet overwhelmingly pleasurable at the same time before. Kiba's mouth was hot and wet around him; sucking, biting and pulling noises from the usually stoic boy's mouth in a continuous litany of curses, moans, gasps and soft screams.

Kiba slowed his movements, allowing his tongue to circle around the length within his mouth, as he drew a few deep breaths through his noise, shuddered at the deep musky scent of Shikamaru that seemed so much stronger now that his body was covered in sweat and bathed in the sweet scent of his arousal. At the slowing of movement Shikamaru had just enough time to get his mind back in working order, as he wrapped his fingers into Kiba's soft dark hair, tugging on the strands and pulling the boy away from him slightly. Kiba allowed himself to be maneuvered backwards, and then propped himself above the smaller boy to look down at him questioningly.

"You still have your clothes on," Shikamaru said softly, a soft flush creeping across his face that caused Kiba to whimper softly, cursing under his breath at how addicted he already was to every reaction the boy beneath him was having.

"So I do. Would you like to fix that for me?" Kiba asked his mouth quirking into a smile, showing off the enlarged canines he was currently sporting. Shikamaru fought down the nervousness fluttering in his stomach, before steeling himself against his girlishness. He smirked up at the boy, leaning up to press his lips softly against the dog-nin's smiling mouth.

"Of course," Shikamaru mumbled, before his hands suddenly became a blur, before he even realized what had happened Kiba was lying down, sprawled across his bed naked, eyes wide with confusion.

"What in the –" Kiba blinked owlishly up at the boy now leaning over his body. "When the hell did you get so fast?"

"Practice?" Shikamaru said, laughing at the confused look on the other boy's face. He maneuvered his legs over Kiba's, before lowering himself to straddle the boy slightly, propping himself up with his hands and staring down at the boy beneath him. Kiba moaned at the suddenly skin on skin contact, his hips bucking up without his permission, causing Shikamaru to roll his hips in return and gasp softly.

Kiba shook his head, growling at the crafty boy above him. Kiba gripped Shikamaru's arms with enough force to bruise, roughly flipping the boy underneath him and pinning his wrists against the bed with his own hands. Shikamaru didn't seem at all displeased with the change of position, he actually seemed rather pleased with himself. Smirking up at Kiba smugly, Shikamaru simply wrapped his lean legs around Kiba's waist and arched his hips into the other boy's. Kiba growled again, pushing the boy down into the bed halting all ability of movement suddenly. He leaned down closely to the boy, breathing deeply against his neck before biting hard enough to break the skin, drawing blood.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru screamed, back arching off the bed, pushing his body even more fully into the boy pinning him down to the bed. Kiba chuckled darkly into the shadow-nins neck softly lapping at the blood that was still flowing from the puncture wounds slowly.

"I'm the one in control," Kiba whispered into Shikamaru's ear forcefully, biting it softly, his grip on the shadow-nins wrists tightening slightly. Shikamaru whimpered lowly, before he tilted his head back, presenting his neck to Kiba in a show of submission to the dog-nin. "Good boy."

"Please," Shikamaru whispered harshly, head still tilted. Kiba licked at the boy's neck slowly, his body rocking against the boy beneath him at a slow, nearly torturous pace. Shikamaru was quite a vocal person in bed, which was surprising to Kiba, since the boy was usually quiet and almost apathetic to everything around him at all times. It was a pleasant and most welcomed surprise though, the shadow-nins noises only continued to turn Kiba on even more.

"Soon love, soon," Kiba said, before reaching across the boy and fumbled through his drawer loudly. Shikamaru's head snapped to the side at the sound of a bottle snapping open, noticing the clear bottle of lube Kiba was pouring onto his own fingers. Shikamaru's body tensed immediately, before Kiba could even get his hand anywhere near the shaking boy beneath him, Kiba ran his un-lubed hand up and down Shikamaru's side softly in an attempt to get the boy beneath him to relax. "Relax Shika, you need to relax. That's usually not a problem for you," Kiba finished, his voice softly teasing the boy currently whimpering uncontrollably beneath him.

Shikamaru glared lazily at the boy leering down at him, huffing loudly in annoyance. He rolled his eyes, when Kiba's smirk simply widened. _How troublesome,_ sighing Shikamaru forced his body to slowly relax. The moment he'd finally gotten his entire body relaxed, he felt Kiba's slippery and slightly chilled finger breach him suddenly, causing all that work to go to waste as every muscle in his body tensed against the intrusion.

"Shika," Kiba whispered, a slight tinge of annoyance lacing his usually carefree voice. Shikamaru forced himself to relax, taking his mind away from the moving finger, by attaching his lips forcefully against the dog-nin's. It seemed to work for Shikamaru, as he kept his mouth attached viciously to the larger boy's mouth, the added fingers and careful stretching went almost completely unnoticed by the shadow-nin. Until, he suddenly saw nothing but white and his entire body arched up into the boy above him. Shikamaru gasps raggedly, his head jerking away from Kiba's falling back roughly against the pillow below him.

"Found it!" Kiba crowed in triumph.

"Oh god," Shikamaru whimpered, his mind suddenly catching up to the fact that the boy above him was currently pumping three fingers into his body, roughly. "More, mor – " Shikamaru pleaded loudly, pulling at the boy above him, his entire body jerking away and then towards the dog-nin smiling down at him, his hips cantering rapidly against Kiba's fingers.

Kiba removed his fingers, quickly lining himself up and thrusting into Shikamaru roughly. Shikamaru's hands dug into Kiba's back roughly, gripping onto the boy as if searching for something to ground and steady him, pulling the boy even closer to him. Kiba wrapped his hands around Shikamaru's lean thighs, lifting the boy's hips slightly, pulling out and thrusting back in roughly. Shikamaru's entire body surged forward, a moan ripping from his mouth as his body seemed to continue forward on its mission to overheat. The boys fell into a passionate rhythm of fast, deep thrusts. Shikamaru began pushing his hips up to impale himself further, his muscles clenching and pulling Kiba deeper with each thrust.

Shikamaru's harsh needy moans drove Kiba further into a craze biting roughly at the boy's tender neck, once again drawing blood to the surface before lapping it up. Shikamaru arched his neck into the contact, wanting more, needing more. Suddenly, Kiba lurched forward roughly, his body shaking, gripping the sheets viciously and slamming into Shikamaru in a fevered frenzy. Shikamaru could feel Kiba losing control, knowing that meant that he was close to finish. Shikamaru quickly snaked his hand between their bodies, wrapping his hand tightly around his own shaft, trying to pump in time with Kiba's erratic thrusts. Moaning lowly, biting his lip, body convulsing as his hot seed released between their bodies, splashing carelessly against the boy's stomachs and chests. Kiba cursed hotly, thrusting a few more times, his eyes closing tightly in pleasure. Feeling the sudden tightening of Shikamaru around him, Kiba thrust deeply once more, releasing inside of him instantly, back arching pushing his body further against the smaller boy below him.

Shikamaru whimpered softly, as Kiba continued to thrust shallowly riding out the end of his orgasm, before collapsing upon the shuddering boy below him. Shikamaru huffed deeply at the sudden heavy weight pushing against his body, squirming slightly at the tingling feeling that had enveloped his entire body.

"Heavy," Shikamaru mumbled against Kiba's sweaty neck, pushing softly at the boy's shoulders. Kiba grimaced, cursing and carefully pulling out of the boy beneath him causing the shadow-nin to cringe slightly, his hand gripping Kiba's shoulder tight enough to bruise.

"Shit, sorry," Kiba said, rolling off of the boy quickly. "I shouldn't have been so rough." Shikamaru turned his head to look at the boy laying beside him, his eyes now filled with nothing but guilt and concern. Shikamaru frowned softly, lifting his hand to rub Kiba's cheek tenderly, causing the soft hearted dog-nin to smile slightly.

"I wasn't complaining, I'll be fine," Shikamaru said softly, as his own concern enveloped him slowly.

"Still, I could have been more careful with you," Kiba said, his eyes and hands roaming over the boy panting beside him. Frowning at the scattered bruises and bite marks.

"Don't Kiba," Shikamaru said seriously, his eyes narrowing as the other boy scanned his body for injury. "I'm fine, I wanted it. I promise." Kiba sighed nodding at the boy, before lying down once again and throwing an arm across Shikamaru's waist. Content with the silence, Kiba closed his eyes slowly.

Shikamaru listened as the other boy's breathing slowly even out, as he dropped off to sleep. _What now? _He wondered, his eyes closing against the pain of what ifs. Not allowing himself to overanalyze or worry, he forced himself to slowly relax and fall into a deep, though troubled sleep. Hoping with everything he had, that things would be fine when they both woke up.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Hopefully it wasn't painful to read. I found some parts painful to write, simply because I felt like I was stumbling around blindly through ice cold water, sort of... But, anyways! I could leave it here, or I suppose I could write when they wake up, maybe? But again, only if people are reading and actually want to read more. Otherwise I'm not wasting my time! So review and let me now, if you want more or else you aren't getting it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Addicting Scent**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything Naruto related.**

**A/N: So, it's been forever since Chapter 2. But, I was distracted by another story that busted into my mind and just wouldn't get the eff back out so I've been crazily writing it. And so, this sort of faded into the background 'cause I'd never really intended to go far with this in the first place. But I feel as if I owe all you amazing reviewers something, so I finally got my ass in gear and wrote another chapter. I find this chapter oddly amusing, and sickly sweet. I just can't get over the fact that I absolutely adore a flustered and annoyed Shikamaru. But, anyways, here it is – Leave a review, and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Awkwardness of Youth**

Shikamaru annoyingly batted against whatever was tickling the side of his neck, his mind supplying that it was slowly drawing him from his deep sleep. And he wasn't quite ready to be pulled away from that sweetly blissful place; he enjoyed his sleep far too much for that. He found himself almost immediately annoyed, that a few short seconds after batting away the object it was back once again. Sighing at the troublesome-ness of the world, he attempted to roll over only to realize he was pinned down somehow, by something that was increasingly hot as his mind continued to draw closer to the surface. Brow furrowing Shikamaru sighed, before slowly cracking an eye open, squinting suddenly against the brightness he wasn't expecting. _Why is it so bright, how troublesome_ Shikamaru complained, trying to remember why he would have forgotten to pull his window shades shut. He'd never forgotten before, his nightly ritual was so ingrained into his mind he usually performed it practically on auto-pilot these days.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath as he once again failed to dislodge himself from whatever was pinning him down. He tilted his head to the side, only to be met with a mass of messy brown hair that instantly lodged itself within Shikamaru's open mouth. Sputtering Shikamaru turned his head away, groaning as the bothersome heavy mass spreading across half of his body moved. _What in the world_, Shikamaru shook his head trying to clear the sleep from his bemused brain. He was instantly bombarded with images of rough hands, sharp teeth and piercingly animalistic eyes. Shikamaru's entire body tensed from head to toe, as he recalled exactly what had happened last night, what was pinning him down and why the light was so oddly bright. He wasn't in his room, and he was currently being half smothered by Kiba's body, which was now even more uncomfortably hot against his bare skin. His whole body twitched and flexed with the urge to move so suddenly he had to keep himself from trashing about beneath the unwanted weight of Kiba.

Shikamaru squeaked in the most unmanly fashion as he realized just how bare the body pressed tightly against his was, as well as his own as he took a peak underneath the sheet thrown haphazardly across their bodies. He felt the sudden and unexplainable panic rising up almost instantly and he fought against the urge to shove Kiba away and run for his life. His heart was pounding loudly and viciously within his chest, and he settled his free hand over it, in a lame attempt to calm his racing nerves. Getting overly worked up would get him nowhere, he needed to settle down and think about the situation logically. It really wasn't that big of a deal, right? _Hell, who am I kidding!_ Shikamaru tried yet again to wiggle his arm from beneath Kiba's body, huffing with effort as it wouldn't even budge an inch.

Figures that Kiba would be the world's deepest sleeper also, though Shikamaru wasn't exactly sure he was prepared for Kiba to wake up yet anyways. He just wanted to get his limps free and scurrying away from this overheated and stuffy bedroom as fast as possible. Shikamaru lay staring at the ceiling for a few moments, still trying to debate how he was going to get out of here, when he was brought from his musings by a wet lick to his free hand that had flopped over the side of the bed as he'd given up on his escape. Jumping slightly Shikamaru frowned, before peering over the side of the bed. Akamaru yipped at him playfully, tongue licking his hand again, as the small puppy's tail wagged happily.

Akamaru barked loudly and happily as he noticed Shikamaru paying attention to him, causing the boy to frown and shush the loud dog almost instantly. Shikamaru peered back at Kiba, noting that the boy was still dead to the world. Shikamaru glared at Akamaru, as the dog once again barked loudly, before he started to run around the room. Shikamaru winced as the noise of Akamaru's nails clicking across the wood floor seemed extra loud within the silence of Kiba's bedroom. Shikamaru felt his face flush suddenly remembering that Akamaru had been there last night, and all through the night, and when – _Oh god._ Shikamaru groaned, smacking his face as he frowned harshly.

"Akamaru! Quiet," Shikamaru whispered forcefully, though it came out as a muffled mess from beneath his hand. Akamaru seemed to enjoy annoying Shikamaru, because he continued to get louder and louder. Shikamaru winced again, as Kiba groaned and wiggled against his side. "Akamaru, stop it." Shikamaru bit out more forcefully than his previous whisper, glaring from beneath his hand as the small dog seemed to dance and bound around the room, almost mocking Shikamaru. Shikamaru decided instantly he'd never been more annoyed in his life, than he was with that damn dog currently.

"Give it up Shika, he won't stop till I let him out." Kiba groaned, his voice deep with sleep as he buried his face against Shikamaru's neck and nuzzled slightly. Shikamaru's reaction was instant, as he froze his body tensing and flexing repeatedly under Kiba's. Kiba noticed immediately, pulling back from the boy beneath him a puzzled expression marring his face. Shikamaru flushed, and turned his head away staring at the wall across the room as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru muttered after a few moments, proud that his voice sounded even and almost as bored as usual. Though he knew there was no way he could actually fool Kiba, not with how close he was and how well his nose could pick up on emotions through scent.

"You're lying," Kiba said, his voice forceful and harsh, his breath hot against the side of Shikamaru's still turned face. Shikamaru winced at the pure accusing tone of Kiba's voice, sighing to himself before relaxing into the bed, knowing there was no way of avoiding this talk. Shikamaru rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "You're worried, but I don't understand why."

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed yet again, _what a troublesome boy_. Giving up he turned his head to look up at Kiba, whose face was still hovering uncomfortably close. "I don't know what happens now."

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned, and Shikamaru couldn't help but find the way his head tilted to the side adorably attractive.

"I mean, that we had – Er, well we" Shikamaru stuttered, and felt complete mortification at the fact that he could feel his entire face bloom with color. Kiba really was no good for his lackadaisically apathetic image. Shikamaru felt like a lousy girl as he stuttered and blushed, cursing himself colorfully in his head Shikamaru just gave up and closed his mouth forcefully, his teeth clanking together loud enough to hear.

"Had sex," Kiba finished for the blushing boy, humor lighting up his face. Shikamaru glared, before rolling his eyes as a roguish grin spread across Kiba's features. Kiba was always a confident, proud and overly troublesome kid, it would seem he'd grown up to be a confident, proud and still overly troublesome teen as well.

"Yes, that. And now we just, do what," Shikamaru asked slowly, and Kiba found the lazy boy's perplexed face oddly endearing. Shikamaru didn't have a plan for once, he hadn't thought out the possibilities last night because for the first time in his life he'd reacted on pure instinct. Kiba had never seen Shikamaru puzzled, or confused for as long as he'd known the overly intelligent boy, and he couldn't help but enjoy this unknown side of the flustered boy that was still beneath him. Shikamaru had always been the first one to know and figure everything out, even when the damn boy wasn't trying he was still much smarter than Kiba could ever hope to become. Wanting to see how flustered he could make the boy, Kiba shifted his hips just enough to bring them to Shikamaru's attention, but not enough that it would seem deliberate. Shikamaru's body tensed and the arched upwards, causing Kiba to chuckle as he watched Shikamaru stare up at him in shock.

"We don't have to do anything," Kiba said slowly, enjoying the blush that Shikamaru's face was painted in, but not really all that sure what Shikamaru's question has been implying. Shikamaru looked at Kiba in frustration, as he tried to sort through the mess of emotions that were currently clouding his mind. He felt like he was completely out of his element, and that was probably true. Shikamaru felt entirely out of control here, in Kiba's bed, underneath Kiba's body, surrounded by an environment that plainly screamed with Kiba's presence everywhere he looked.

"Okay," Shikamaru said lamely, and struggled with the urge to smack himself in the face. Kiba looked down at the slim body beneath him with narrowed eyes.

"Shika," Kiba started slowly. Shikamaru tilted his head back further, so he could see Kiba better. "You don't regret what happened, do you?"

"Of course not, you oaf," Shikamaru had answered so quickly and easily, with his annoyance clearly written across his face, that Kiba knew instantly the boy wasn't lying to him.

"I'm not an oaf, you lazy bastard." Kiba said, smile lighting up his face and Shikamaru melted into the bed. "And I wanted you here, still want you here. Exactly where you are, until you can no longer put up with me." Kiba smirked slowly, leaning down to nip at Shikamaru's lips lightly, allowing him time to comprehend what he'd just said. Kiba may be a little on the slow side intellectually, but he was pro at reading emotions and understanding scents. And he'd known almost instantly upon waking that Shikamaru had probably been up for a while, thinking of a way to disappear before he had to deal with the possible rejection or humiliation he'd been expecting.

"Good," Shikamaru said slowly against Kiba's lips, allowing himself to be pulled into strong arms as Kiba rolled onto his back. Shikamaru huffed in annoyance as Kiba merely smiled up at him, leaning his head back and enjoying the feel of Shikamaru's body flush against his own. Shikamaru blushed lightly, before scowling. "Troublesome."

Kiba's boisterous laugh filled the room, and Shikamaru buried his face into the hot skin of Kiba's neck as he smiled softly to himself. Kiba wrapped his arms tighter around Shikamaru, pulling him even closer and pressing a soft kiss against the smaller boy's temple. Akamaru growled suddenly, jumping onto Shikamaru's bare back causing the boy to grimace as nails dug into his back slightly.

"Akamaru," Kiba growled back. "Get down, now." Akamaru stood his ground defiantly and Shikamaru fought down the urge to sit up and fling the dog off his back. It didn't really hurt all that much just a slight bite of nail into his back, but his body felt oddly tender from head to toe and so the feeling seemed to continue to magnify the longer the dog stayed. Shikamaru whimpered softly before he could stop the sound, as Akamaru moved and his nails seemed to dig purposely further into tender skin.

Kiba's reaction was instant, as he leaned up pushing Shikamaru along with him causing Akamaru to lose his footing as he slid to the bed. Akamaru barked angrily, and Kiba shot him a sharp look. Shikamaru sighed, and rolled his shoulders slowly. Kiba rubbed a soothing hand down the length of his back, fingers covered with a little chakra which caused Shikamaru's muscles to relax almost instantly as he fell forward into Kiba's arms. Kiba chuckled against his ear, before softly rolling Shikamaru over.

"I need to take him for a walk, he's restless. Stay here, go back to sleep, okay?" Kiba asked, as he softly tucked Shikamaru back under the covers. Shikamaru yawned, and simply nodded because his body was humming in relaxation that had come so suddenly it left him feeling extremely exhausted. "You're going to wake up sore, since you're mind will no longer be running a mile a minute with trivial worrie. So, if you wake up and I'm not around, I don't want you attempting to get out of the bed, okay?"

Shikamaru hummed in agreement, mouth slack as Kiba leaned down to kiss him languidly. Kiba chuckled again, before sliding over Shikamaru's body with ease and set about dressing himself quickly. Akamaru barked loudly, bounding around his feet, nearly tripping him a few times. He made his way to the window, pulling the shades closed sharply. The excited dog finally quieted slightly as Kiba made his way towards his bedroom door. He turned back at the door smiling softly as he noticed that Shikamaru was already asleep again. Shaking his head in amusement, he softly shut the door behind him with a happy chuckle.


End file.
